Errores del pasado
by Deadly Nina Fox
Summary: Axl comete un error y Zero lo castiga, luego, sintiéndose inmensamente idiota le dice a X lo que siente, se impresiona del relato que le cuenta X sobre sus propios errores ADVERTENCIA spanking disciplinario.
1. Chapter 1

**Errores del pasado**

Estaba muy tenso, la misión había estado a un milímetro de echarse a perder pero felizmente no fue así… aun así cierto rubio estaba furioso con cierto pelirrojo y le estaba dando una lección. X se encontraba nervioso, escuchando tras la puerta los sollozos de Axl y sonidos leves de lo que parecían ser azotes, ¿la razón de X de estar nervioso? Simple, ya sabía lo que eran los castigos de Zero… de repente los azotes se detuvieron, X pensó que el castigo del chico había terminado pero más equivocado no podía estar… se escucho un fuerte azote.

-¡No Zero! ¡No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo! ¡Waaaaah!- ahora el chico lloraba con fuerza haciendo que a X le diera un escalofrió.

Después de cinco interminables minutos la puerta se abrió, claro, X había huido de la escena antes de eso y estaba observando desde detrás de una pared, de la habitación salió un Axl que tenía una mano en la cara, tratando de detener las lagrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos y la otra mano la tenía sobre su trasero, masajeándoselo un poco para aminorar el dolor. Seguido de él salió el rubio, mirando con disgusto a Axl.

-Eso fue una advertencia, no quiero que lo de la misión se repita o te ira peor, ¿entendido?- pregunto Zero.

-E-entendido- sollozo Axl.

Y cada uno se fue por su lado, X se oculto para que el rubio no lo viera, el rubio sin embargo, que ya se había percatado de la presencia del castaño pero se hizo el bobo y siguió de largo, X espero a que el del sable estuviera lejos, luego corrió en dirección en la que se había ido Axl. El rubio volteo, lo miro alejarse y sonrió…

X corrió por los pasillos tratando de adivinar el lugar donde estaría su pelirrojo compañero, ¿Dónde iría un chico recién castigado? Fácil, a su habitación. No fue difícil encontrarla, su puerta era la única que tenía muchas estampas infantiles pegadas por todas partes, el de armadura azul toco tres veces.

-Axl, ¿estás ahí?- llamo suavemente X.

-…- no hubo respuesta… al menos de inmediato no- pasa…

X abrió la puerta y al entrar la cerro tras de sí, Axl estaba sentado en el espaldar de su cama, lanzando una pelota de goma a la pared, atrapándola cada vez con una gran destreza, era obvio, el chico era un experto con sus pistolas. X se sentó a su lado, inseguro de si empezar el la conversación o esperar a que el chico dijera algo, por suerte para el castaño el silencio no lo rompió el.

-Casi la riego X, por no obedecer órdenes los puse en peligro a ti y a Zero… soy un idiota- murmuro Axl pero X lo había escuchado perfectamente bien.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, eres novato en esto, es todo- trato de consolar X.

-¡Pero hasta para un novato era fácil seguir esas órdenes!- exclamo Axl- te apuesto todo lo que quieras a que ni tu ni Zero cometieron errores así en el pasado.

-Entonces creo que saldrías perdiendo- rio X captando la atencion del menor.

Axl no entendía, y X se dio cuenta de esto así que decidió contarle ese relato.

-Créeme Axl, no eres el primero en sentir la mano de Zero- dijo X.

Axl abrió los ojos de par en par- Que tu… no me digas que… nooooooo- abrió la boca con impresión.

-Si dejas de poner esa cara te contare todo- dijo X con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Axl se acomodo mejor, como un niño al que le van a contar algo muy interesante, y valla que esto lo era.

-Haber… creo que fue cuando yo era un hunter de clase B, pero a diferencia de ti yo si eche a perder la misión por completo ¡y solito!, fue así…-

**Flash back**

_La misión era particularmente sencilla, la cuidad estaba siendo atacada por mechaniloids salvajes y habían llamado a la base hunter, sin embargo solo los hunters de clase a y s eran solicitados en el campo de batalla, algo inaudito para cierto hunter humanitario._

_-Zero-sempai, mientras más hunters estén afuera más gente será salvada, ¡déjeme ir por favor!- exclamo un exasperado X._

_-Dije que no y es no X, eres muy inexperto aun para este tipo de misiones. Te quedaras aquí y es mi última palabra- finalizo el rubio mas alto. _

_X lo observo montar su ride-chaser e irse, estaba enojado, se sentía inútil._

_-… necesitan mi ayuda… no puedo dejar que gente inocente muera… ¡debo ir!- X no le importo nada, tomo su ride-chaser y, sin importarle los gritos enojados de los otros hunters se puso en marcha._

_Pero había cometido un grave error, había salido por su cuenta y solo al campo de batalla, se guio solo por los gritos de auxilio de varias personas, en cuanto llego a la escena se enfrento a cinco mechaniloids a la vez, con lentitud los fue derrotando pero a la vez se quedaba sin fuerzas, hasta que quedo un solo mechaniloid, el líder, disparo varias veces y cuando vio que la gran maquina se tumbaba al piso se sento en el piso a descansar, sonriendo._

_-Lo logre… sempai estará orgu—_

_No pudo continuar, una gran garra de metal lo sujeto inmovilizándole el brazo e inutilizándole el buster, empezó a retorcerse para liberarse pero era en vano, el mechaniloid apunto al hunter con un cañón y preparo el disparo, X cerro los ojos lleno de miedo pero el disparo nunca llego._

_-¡No vuelvas a apuntar a un amigo mío!- esa voz era de Zero._

_X abrió los ojos de golpe, Zero enterró su sable en el brazo del mechaniloid obligándolo a soltar a X, pero el mechaniloid emitió una especie de llamado y aparecieron tres mechaniloids mas, cargándosele al de armadura azul, Zero no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a X y dejar escapar al líder. En cuanto todo termino, Zero daba el reporte de la misión, estaba fuerioso._

_-La misión fracaso, el líder mechaniloid escapo… no, no será necesario, yo me encargare de X- Zero corto la comunicación, camino hacia su ride-chaser pero antes de montar miro a X._

_-Esta vez la regaste, en cuanto lleguemos a la base te daré tu castigo- X trago saliva._

_El viaje se hizo corto, en cuanto dejaron estacionados los ride-chasers Zero agarro a X del brazo, guiándolo a su habitación._

_-¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste X?- pregunto Zero._

_-L-lo siento sempai pero no pude evitarlo- X estaba asustado, no tenía idea de lo que el rubio le haría._

_-No solo hiciste que la misión fallara, te pusiste en peligro por una estúpida razón- dijo Zero- ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si yo no llegaba a tiempo?_

_-Hubiera muerto, lo se…- X empezó a sollozar- lo siento mucho…_

_En cuanto llegaron a la habitación del rubio Zero soltó a X._

_-Espera aquí- dijo Zero._

_X espero, no fue mucha la espera, Zero salió de su habitación y cargaba algo en la mano… era un viejo cinturón… y X se dio cuenta de lo que le esperaba._

_-Sempai… no por favor- murmuro X, pero Zero lo agarro del brazo de nueva cuenta._

_Después de un minuto llegaron a la habitación del castaño, entraron y Zero prácticamente lo arrastro al bode de la cama, el rubio se sentó pero X intento evitar lo que se venía._

_-Hiciste algo muy estúpido hoy X… así que el castigo que te daré no es para nada injustificado- dijo Zero._

_-¡No lo hagas sempai por favor!- suplico X. _

_Zero no hizo caso a las suplicas del joven reploid, con un solo movimiento hizo que X estuviera sobre sus rodillas, puso una mano en su espalda para impedirle levantarse y con la otra alcanzo el cinturón. Le bajo los pantalones dejándolo solo en ropa interior._

_-¡No por favor, no! ¡Me portare bien, en verdad lo siento!-_

_-No hagas esto mas difícil X, y no quiero más quejas o si no te daré mas duro- Zero levanto el cinturón, estaba listo… _

_-No. No lo hagas. Por favor sempai, obedeceré de aquí en adelante, lo prometo- suplico X._

_Zero solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa, y dejo caer el cinturón de forma rápida y fuerte sobre la parte posterior del de armadura azul, este dio un pequeño grito de dolor._

_-Debiste pensártelo mejor antes de desobedecer una orden directa- dijo el rubio, dándole un azote más fuerte que el anterior._

_Así empezó a lanzar mas azotes con un poco mas de velocidad, muy dolorosos para el pobre reploid azul, quien no podía hacer más que llorar y patear sin darle a nada en particular, trataba de escapar pero no podía hacerlo, no era competencia para la fuerza del hunter de rojo._

_-¡Para, duele mucho!- lloro X cuando un golpe particularmente fuerte lo hizo saltar._

_-No __***SMACK***__ creo que __***SMACK***__ hayas aprendido __***SMACK***__ la lección __***SMACK***__ aun- respondió el rubio entre azotes._

_Ante estos, el de armadura azul no pudo seguir intentando escapar, se quedo quieto sobre el regazo de Zero, esperando a que todo terminara. El rubio noto su repentina tranquilidad y bajo la velocidad pero sin detenerse- ahora X, dime ¿Por qué te estoy castigando?- pregunto._

_-P-porque eche a perder la misión- respondió X entre sollozos. Zero lo azoto otra vez, fuerte._

_-¿Y...?- pregunto el rubio deteniéndose en el aire, observo su trabajo: el trasero del reploid azul estaba muy rojo._

_-OW, y me puse en peligro a mi mismo, ¡Y lo siento mucho, por favor ya basta!- suplico X llorando con más fuerza._

_Zero lo azoto tres veces más antes de parar. X estaba llorando incontrolablemente sobre su regazo tratando de calmarse pero no lo lograba, así que Zero le ayudo a levantarse los pantalones, incorporarse y a sentarse a su lado. En cuanto se hubo calmado un poco abrazo al chico de armadura azul para calmarlo por completo._

_-Ya terminó X…- susurro el espadachín- no hice esto por lastimarte, lo hice porque me importas mucho y quiero cuidar de ti, ¿entiendes?_

_-Si sempai- respondió X mientras lloraba- de verdad lo siento, no pensé bien las cosas, no lo volveré a hacer sempai, no me vuelvas a castigar así por favor._

_-…- Zero se sintió un poco culpable, ¿había sido muy duro?- yo te prometo que esta será la última vez que te castigo así siempre y cuando tú me prometas que nunca más vas a desobedecer, si tu rompes tu promesa yo romperé la mía, y será más fuerte el castigo porque ya estas advertido._

_X asintió, y en cuanto al fin dejo de llorar se había quedado dormido. Zero lo dejo dormir en su habitación y salió hacia la suya propia… sin imaginarse lo que haría el reploid azul._

_Al día siguiente el rubio salió de su habitación, temprano como de costumbre, hacia la sala de entrenamiento. Siempre entrenaba durante las primeras horas del día ya que le gustaba entrenar solo, pero algo lo desconcertó, las sala de entrenamiento estaba abierta y se oía que el que estuviera adentro estaba en pleno combate con mavericks holográficos. Entro y no le dio crédito a lo que veía: era X, y disparaba con mucha destreza a los mavericks sin fallar ni un tiro. Acabo con todos y cada uno de ellos y el programa de entrenamiento finalizo… el ambiente desapareció dejando todo como antes, el de armadura azul callo al suelo, exhausto._

_-¡X!- grito Zero, corriendo hacia él._

_Zero iba a examinarlo pero la pantalla de resultados apareció en frente del reploid azul y leyó:_

_RESULTADOS DE PRUEBA PARA SUBIR DE NIVEL_

_TIEMPO: 00:55:35:98 (APROBADO)_

_OBJETIVOS: EXAMINAR EL AREA (APROBADO) NO SER DETECTADO (APROBADO) DESTRUIR MAVERICKS SIN DESPERDICIAR TIROS (APROBADO)_

_RESULTADOS DE CACERÍA MAVERICK: 100/100_

_RESULTADO GENERAL: 100%_

_PRESENTE ESTE INFORME AL COMANDANTE A CARGO PARA SUBIR A RANGO A. FELICITACIONES._

_Zero miro los resultados estupefacto, X no solo había estado entrenando toda la noche, además paso la prueba para hunter de clase a… ese chico era increíble._

_-L-lo lamento- Zero volteo hacia el chico, este estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estar despierto, las ojeras en sus ojos eran muy pronunciadas- pero si quiero servir de algo primero debo subir de nivel._

_-X, eres un maldito loco- Zero rio un poco antes de ayudarlo a levantarse- pero estoy muy… orgulloso de ti._

_-Gra… cias- dijo X antes de caer dormido. _

**Fin del flash back**

X se había llevado la mano hacia su posterior de forma inconsciente mientras relataba, pero volvió a la realidad de golpe y la quito de ahí, Axl lo miraba con impresión.

-Guau… ¿Hiciste un entrenamiento y una prueba en una sola noche? Es increíble- dijo el chico pero de repente hizo una mueca de dolor- y te dio con un cinturón… AUCH.

-¿Te sorprende? ¿Con que te dio a ti?- pregunto X.

-Solo con su mano… y aun así dolió- respondió Axl.

-¡Valla! Fue suave contigo… - X se disgusto un poco- bueno… la lección aquí es… todos cometemos errores… incluso Zero.

-¿Qué QUE?- pregunto Axl estupefacto.

X rió un poco- me encantaría contarte pero no se me esa historia, cuando Sigma era comandante nuestro me dijo que antes de que yo llegara a la base Zero… digamos que desobedecía mucho… pero le prometió a Zero que no le diría a nadie sobre eso, así que no sé nada.

-No me imagino a Zero… en una situación así- Axl estaba un poco más animado.

-Pues créelo, y dolió mucho-

X y Axl miraron estupefactos al recién llegado, Zero estaba serio, lo que hizo que ambos hunters se pusieran una mano en el trasero de manera instintiva, pero aquella reacción hizo que el rubio riera.

-Tranquilos, por un lado X- se dirigió al de armadura azul- no has roto tu promesa, por lo que yo no he tenido que romper la mía, y por otro lado- se dirigió a Axl- podríamos hacer el mismo pacto tu y yo, si no vuelves a desobedecer una orden yo no volveré a castigarte así… ¿trato?

-¡Hecho!- respondió de inmediato Axl.

X y Zero rieron un poco, luego a Axl se le dibujo una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-Eh Zero… ¿y cómo fue tu castigo?- pregunto de forma inocente.

Zero se ruborizo… y desvió la mirada.

-Eso no te incum—

-Vamos Zero, yo le conté mi historia, cuéntale la tuya ahora- animo X.

Zero se resigno, se puso una mano en el mentón, tratando de recordar.

-Fue por algo muy estúpido la verdad… yo había…-

Y así el rubio conto su relato… los tres compartían ahora algo en común… sus errores del pasado.

FIN.

**Bien, esta historia salió después de haber visto esta imagen que encontré en la web . **

**La inspiración vino de golpe, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, como he dicho antes, las peticiones de historias serán bienvenidas pero solo escribo historias de lo que está escrito en mi perfil, ¡nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo lamento aqui esta la imagen, no salio en el otro documento XD

**h t t p : / / I 6 7 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v v 1 1 6 / a 5 r a v e n / a x l z e r o . j p g **

jeje, como ya dije antes las peticiones de historias están bienvenidas.


End file.
